


Shattered

by SaschaR



Series: Kaleb Hatter AU [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drabble, FUCK, Fucking, Good, Good night, HAPPY NOW - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaleb Hatter AU, Last time I swear, Night, OH COME INE, Shit I forgot tags, Short, That was to me, can you tell I’m dying yet, cursing, gn, hi bob, i forgot, im too tired for this, its shirt, its short and horrible as usual, on, one - Freeform, there, tjere, typo, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Kaleb and Auntie get in an argument.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Uggghhhhhh it’s 00:28 here, I’m half asleep and I didn’t edit this.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!” screeched Auntie, claws out and lips pulled back in a snarl. The boy, Kaleb, sat in front of her, eyes shining with tears. “I-I” he tried to stutter out, only to be slapped. Kaleb’s eyes widened as he felt a pain in his left eye. “Your-your c-claws were-re ou-ut-t,” he quivered, the one eye that wasn’t stained with blood tearing up again. Auntie only snarled more, snapping “CLEAN THIS GODDAMN MESS UP NOW” and stormed off.

Kaleb looked down at the shattered plates, worth about five dollars each, costing nothing to his rich Auntie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what y’all loved/hated about this... bye
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi Bob.


End file.
